


Dark angels

by Remlundskan



Category: The Borgias
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Blood Magic, Canon Gay Character, Character Turned Into Vampire, Dark, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gay Sex, Immortality, M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/pseuds/Remlundskan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Micheletto actually IS dead! He's a vampire! He turns Cesare! Cesare turns Lucrezia! Ok, I suck at summaries, just read it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically what popped into my head watching that last scene with Cesare and Lucrezia. Cesare reminded me so much of a vampire, going for Lucrezia's neck like that. With that, and Micheletto showing up, at night, saying "I am dead" really got me thinking. And this is what happened next...

The moon seemed almost magical, Cesare thought, as he looked out the window at the night sky. In more ways than one, it reminded him of his precious Lucrezia, his beloved sister, his deadly angel, his one and only love... 

His!

It was just as serene and alluring, just as worshipped and feared and adored as his little sister, drawing his attention like a moth to a flame, helpless to its (her) hypnotic light. She was sleeping now, in his bed, looking like such an innocent creature, even though Cesare knew, firsthand, that she was anything but.

It wasn't right, he knew this like he knew the sun rose in the east and set in the west, he knew what they were doing was wrong... in the Eyes of man, in the Eyes of the Church, in the Eyes of the World, a brother and sister should not love each other thus... And yet, he could not bring himself to care.

The love they shared was such that not even God Himself, in all His wisdom, could find a word for it. What they had transcended both love and blood, it was a bond forged by a force much stronger than both Heaven and Hell.

"They say if you look at the moon long enough", a very dear, very familiar voice said right behind him, causing him to jump, before recognizing the voice as that of his right hand, his man, his friend above all others, "you will soon hear her whisper back!"

"Micheletto!" Cesare said, turning around, a smile on his face. The assassin looked the same as last they spoke, though his eyes seemed as lifeless as before, and somewhere, deep inside, Cesare desired nothing more than to bring life back to his friend.

"Mylord!"

A fleeting thought crossed Cesare's mind that Micheletto no doubt had seen the sleeping Lucrezia in Cesare's bed and now knew that they were more than just brother and sister, but he ignored it. Micheletto himself had desires that were considered a sin, and yet, Cesare could think of no better man than his friend. It was, after all, in no small part, because of Micheletto that they now had Katerina Sforza in a golden cage.

"Your plan worked, Micheletto!" he said and there was the tiniest hint of a smile, there and gone in the blink of an eye, on the other man's lips.

"Did you doubt it, mylord?"

He answered without thinking:

"No, brother, if anyone ever dared doubt you, I fear that..."

As he saw the change in the assassin's eyes, from surprised disbelief to warmth in less than a second, his brain caught up with him and he realized what had been said. He had not even given it any thought, it had felt so natural (Lucrezia's voice echoed in his head!) to say, that the Word had slipped out without him noticing.

Brother!

He had not given it any thought, because to Cesare Borgia, that's how it was, how it always had been.

As always between them, a secret revealed was acknowledged and accepted without further mention.

"Let us continue this conversation outside... brother! I would hate myself if we woke up the lady Lucrezia!"

He obviously had something on his mind, something he wanted to say in private, and Cesare became instantly interested. As Micheletto awaited his response, Cesare looked over at his angelic sister. She had taken something to help her sleep, to 'sleep without dreams' she had told him, and he had kissed her then, gently, on her forehead, wishing her a dreamless slumber. She was going to need it! The coming days would be trying, to say the least.

They would not be able to disturb her now, but his keen sense picked up on the hidden message, that Micheletto didn't want Lucrezia to hear him, so he nodded in reply and they walked outside together.


	2. Chapter 2

The moon seemed somehow both bigger and brighter, Cesare noted, as they walked through the park, looking hauntingly beautiful in the powerful moonlight.

When Micheletto suddenly stopped, they were far away from prying eyes, surrounded by lush trees and thick bushes. Cesare could feel the calm and serenity of this place, and made a vow to show it to his sister as soon as the sun was up.

"Do you trust me, Cesare?" Micheletto asked, keeping his eyes fixed on the full moon, as if afraid to look at the other man.

There really was only one answer to that question and again, his answer came from the heart:

"With my Life, brother, you know this!"

"Not long ago I told you I was dead, do you remember?"

"I remember... Yet here you stand, as alive as any man, thank God!"

The moonlight must be playing tricks with his head, Cesare thought, because when Micheletto turned to face him, it appeared, for no more than a heartbeat or two, that the assassin's eyes were changing color to appear almost like silver.

"I *am* dead, Cesare Borgia! When I held your hand to my chest, did you feel a heartbeat?"

At the time, it had not occurred to him, but now, in the moonlight, he allowed himself to really think about it, and realized that Micheletto was right. As impossible as it would seem, there had been no beating heart under the palm of his hand that night.

Before his mind could even try and come up with a plausible explanation for this, Micheletto seized his hand once more and repeated the gesture, holding Cesare's hand to his chest.

No heartbeat!

"How is this possible?" Cesare whispered, not removing his hand, staring at it, strangely fascinated by this lack of something that every living soul took for granted.

"It is the work of the Devil, brother!" Micheletto told him in a low voice. "When God turned away from me, I called out to the Dark One!"

A shudder went through Cesare as he listened to Micheletto. He wasn't sure he wanted to know the whole story, but he could not seem to shake the feeling of... fascination.

"He came to me, in the form of a young boy, whispering... tempting me with promises of eternal Life...filling my head with songs and visions... visions of a most horrid future, Cesare... he drained me until there was nothing left, and then, he filled me with his essence, filled me until everything I knew was black... And then nothing!"

He grew silent and Cesare felt his heart pound in his chest. The question was out before he could think it through:

"What happened?"

"He made me immortal!"

The really frightening part of it all, was that Cesare believed him.

"No Power on Earth can do that!" he whispered.

"It came with a prize, though!" Stepping closer, Micheletto bared his teeth, like an animal threatened, preparing its attack, and Cesare saw two pointy teeth where there were supposed to be none. In truth, they reminded him of the fangs of a wolf or a vicious dog, making Micheletto somehow seem even more animalistic.

Something about him was intriguing, though, and Cesare was surprised to feel a stirring in his loins that had never, for as long as he had lived and breathed and walked on this Earth, happened in the presence of another man. But that was nothing compared to the surprise of his own actions.

His hand moved, as if it had a will of its own, towards those pointy, fang-like teeth. They looked like they were sharp and he wanted to feel if they were.

Micheletto, it seemed, had stopped breathing altogether, staring at Cesare's moving hand incomprehensively, but he kept his teeth bared, allowing Cesare to investigate.

Cesare felt hypnotized. He was almost certain that if he could just touch those teeth, the spell of the night would be broken, the fog in his mind would be lifted and everything would go back to normal.

Nothing about this night had been normal!


	3. Chapter 3

They were indeed sharp! And then, Micheletto moved his upper lip, just a fraction, barely worth noticing, and Cesare felt a sting in his index-finger as the tooth broke the skin. A slight tremor went through Micheletto, as Cesare pulled back his hand. He stared, first at his finger, where a small drop of blood started to grow bigger, and then back at Micheletto.

The moon was playing tricks with his head, it looked like the cold hearted assassin was trembling all over. He was staring at Cesare's bloody finger and there was no doubt about the silver in his eyes this time.

For a few seconds, neither man moved.

And then, with a strangled groan, Micheletto turned away from Cesare, making his hands into fists, as though he was fighting some unseen force. Cesare frowned in confusion. It wasn't like Micheletto to shy away from the sight of blood. But the look in his silvery eyes had not been of fear or disgust... They had looked positively wanton! Those intense eyes had stared at Cesare's finger like he wanted to devour it.

No, he realized with painful clarity, not his finger... It was the blood! Micheletto had been hungry for his blood! The realization was staggering and it shocked him to the very core of his being. Whatever happened to Micheletto had turned him into an animal, thirsty for human blood! Good God, were he to be killed here, tonight?!

And yet... He trusted Micheletto with his life, would kill any one and any thing for the man, he knew that Micheletto would rather die a thousand Deaths than hurt Cesare.

And seeing his man, his brother, in pain like this... That hurt Cesare! Not really knowing what he was doing, his mind too caught up in the magic of the night to try and find a rational explanation, he took a step closer.

"What troubles you, brother? he asked, placing the hand that wasn't bloody on Micheletto's shoulder, feeling the other man tense up.

"I told you", the assassin whispered, his voice sounding strained, as if he was struggling to hold back, "the Devil's gifts comes with a prize that is... hard... at times... to pay!"

"It's the blood, isn't it?" Cesare asked, his grip on the other man's shoulder hardening, forcing him to turn around. "That's what you need!"

He had only once seen Micheletto in such agony, right before begging Cesare to end his life, right after confessing about taking that spy to his bed. It struck him like a slap in the face, the total magnitude of Micheletto's feelings towards him. True, he had sometimes wondered, but it was now, in this very moment, that he finally understood. The love Micheletto felt for him was just as intense as Cesare's passion for his sister.

"I will not hurt you, Cesare!" Micheletto swore passionately, his eyes burning, and something, deep within Cesare, responded to that with a heat that almost threatened to overpower him.

Instead of backing down, however, Cesare moved in ever closer, raising his hand with the bloody finger to Micheletto's face, watching his friend struggle and fight with himself.

"You will not hurt me, brother!" he said, again speaking from his heart, paying no attention to the rational part of his mind, calling out warnings about what he was about to do.

Cesare Borgia was a rational man, when it suited him. But right now, he was ruled by fierce emotions and the magical full moon.

Looking deep into the other man's eyes, he said:

"I trust you, Micheletto!"

The next thing he knew, his wounded finger was in between Micheletto's lips, his hand held in place by the assassin's both. He felt lightheaded for a brief second... and then, Micheletto started sucking on his finger and whatever conscious thought Cesare had left in his head, was turned to crazed ramblings. He felt his manhood grow hard in an instant, to the point where it was almost painful. 

Watching Micheletto getting lost in the rapture, feeling the wild abandon with which he licked and sucked his finger clean, was one of the most strangely erotic things he had ever experienced. It was weird, having such intense emotions towards another man, but at the same time, it wasn't, because it was Micheletto! It wasn't the undying passion he felt for his sister, it wasn't the complete ecstasy that he only felt in her arms, but it was really close.

Before he knew what he was doing, the hand still desperately clutching Micheletto's shoulder moved up to bury it's finger's in the shaggy darkblond hair. A noise, sounding suspiciously like a moan, escaped the other man's lips and he released Cesare's finger with a gasp of barely concealed pleasure. For some reason, seeing that made Cesare feel even more turned on. He didn't understand any of this, but he liked how it made him feel... He liked how Micheletto made him feel!

"See, brother? You didn't hurt me!" His voice sounded strangely rough and he was still tormented by his hard member.

Micheletto seemed incapable of speech, but there was life in his eyes again, they were sparkling with it, in a way that Cesare had not seen before.

"You truly are a remarkable man, Cesare Borgia!" he said, with a slight twist of his lips. And then, he leaned in closer, his eyes burning into Cesare's and whispered: "And your blood tastes like both fire and ice and sin. Just like I knew it would!"

Cesare, the closeness and intimacy of the moment really getting to him, cleared his throat a bit.

"So... Tell me more!"

But Micheletto just smiled at him, wickedly, his mouth and teeth stained red with Cesare's blood.

"Now?" he asked, as if hearing a really bad joke. "Oh, no, mylord, you have awaken the beast within, and he will not rest until he is... sated!"


	4. Chapter 4

As if proving his point, he ran his tongue over his teeth to clean them and watching that tongue move made Cesare’s heart beat a little faster. He had never had any kind of sexual feelings towards another man. Not once, in all his life, had he even thought about what it might be like. But right now, under the influence of the moon and everything that had happened tonight, he found that he actually was curious as to how it would feel. He held Micheletto in very high regard, the man was his friend, his brother, and feeling the man suck on his finger had been arousing to the point where it was almost excruciating. So the thought of going further with him, a notion that probably would have repulsed him just two weeks ago, was suddenly very appealing to Cesare.

But he wasn’t going to give it up like he was some whore off the street. He was a Borgia, after all! New teeth and blood thirst aside, if Micheletto wanted Cesare, he was going to have to work for it!

“You…”

That was all he managed to say. The very next second, with a force Cesare had no idea a man could possess, Micheletto had pushed him flat up against a tree, his right hand around Cesare’s neck, bending his head slightly to the left, the other hand easily sliding inside his breeches, finding his weeping cock and grabbed a hold of it, as if holding it prisoner. A surprised moan escaped Cesare’s mouth, as he was incapable of saying or doing anything else. Once again, their eyes met, silvery eyes slowly penetrating dark ones, and it felt for a moment like Micheletto could see right into his very soul, and then, Micheletto’s mouth was on his neck, he felt those sharp teeth against his skin, the hand around his cock started moving and whatever Cesare had been planning on saying was lost in a lust filled groan.

Cesare was not used to giving up power like this. He was used to being the dominant one, the one who made the moves, who pushed the buttons. Right now, he was in no position to do neither. Micheletto had him completely in his control, and Cesare wondered if he maybe should have found the submissive role a bit unmanly of him, but God help him, the hand on his cock felt so good, and the mouth on his neck was moving around, like it knew exactly what to do and how to do it.

Of course, some small part of his brain that wasn’t yet fully clouded over with ecstasy reasoned, it made sense that Micheletto should know what to do and how to do it. In this department, Micheletto, not Cesare, was the master and Cesare was but the student, all so eager to learn, to please. He felt confident that Micheletto wouldn’t do anything that Cesare didn’t want to do, and with that knowledge, he relaxed against the tree and allowed Micheletto to continue.

As soon as Micheletto sensed his compliance, he slowed down a bit, becoming gentler in his actions. The hand around his neck loosened a bit and moved up to his hair, fingers gently combing through his black curls, the hand around his cock moving down to cup his balls, rolling them around a bit as if playing with a new toy.

Then the lips that were on his neck were on his ear, and teeth that were nowhere near as sharp as the two he had checked out earlier were gently biting his earlobe.

“Do you trust me, Cesare?” Micheletto asked again, his voice nothing more than a whisper and it sent shivers of lust down Cesare’s spine, a lust that he had no control over, at all and he wanted to reply, but found that he had no voice with which to speak, so he settled for nodding.

“…yes…” he finally managed to gasp, the hand on his cock teasing him mercilessly.

Micheletto looked up, and this time, the eyes that bore into his were as pitch black as the night sky.

“May I?”

'Good God, man', Cesare’s aroused head managed to think, 'you can do whatever you want! Just don’t stop!'


	5. Chapter 5

It was almost like Micheletto had actually heard him say it out loud. He must have seen something in Cesare’s eyes, because he smiled briefly at his friend and then very smoothly went down on his knees in front of him. Cesare had to close his eyes as he felt his cock released from his undergarments and before he could draw breath, he felt wet lips around him and a distinct gasp slipped by his lips.

Now, Cesare Borgia had been with plenty of women, and a lot of them had been very talented in this particular department, but none of them, he realized, not one, had attacked his member with the same relish and the same passion as Micheletto. He leaned his head back against the hard, solid tree, his eyes closed, hips moving. Dear god, the man had many talents! Not ten minutes ago, he hadn’t even been with another man in such a fashion before, he had not even allowed the thought to penetrate his mind and now, he was all ready to fire his release down Micheletto’s throat.

Before he was allowed, however, Micheletto stopped his movements and replaced his mouth with his hand. Balancing on the brink of ecstasy, Cesare looked down at him, not even bothering with hiding his frustration.

“I don’t recall giving you permission to stop, Micheletto!”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, mylord!” Micheletto gave a grin, once more flashing those sharp teeth and Cesare could literally feel his cock twitch in Micheletto’s hand at the sight. “I was just thinking… Imagine the things you could do, what you could accomplish, the power you could wield… if you were to join me.”

Cesare was almost certain at first that there was something wrong with his ears. Because it sounded suspiciously like Micheletto was talking about… No! Impossible!

“And become like you? Hungry for the blood of humans?”

“With a strength like no other, powers beyond your imagination, the thrill of the hunt… and eternal life! You cannot tell me these things don’t appeal to you, brother!”

Eternal life? Life eternal meant that he one day would have to see his beloved Lucrezia grow old and die. Eternal life meant living the rest of his days without his sister, just as they were finally where they were supposed to be, where they belonged… in each other’s arms.

“You would have the world at your feet, Cesare… and the lady Lucrezia by your side!”

“Lucrezia?!” He really must be hearing things, he was blinded by the full moon and her dark magic, there was no possible reason for Micheletto to mention Lucrezia, unless he indeed knew the truth about the Borgia siblings.

“Imagine, Cesare, the two of you, together… for all of eternity! Moving through centuries, side by side, the way it was supposed to be. No rules to abide by, no one telling you your love for each other is wrong, or a sin, no power on this earth strong enough to hold you back. Not even Death Himself could separate you!”

“No… No, this is not possible, only God can…

“God? Tell me, Cesare Borgia, what your God thinks about a brother bedding his sister? What does your God think about a man sharing his bed with another man? What does your all powerful, all knowing, almighty God think about slaying your brother?”

Cesare opened his mouth to respond, to protest, to say… something, anything, to regain some of the control he felt as though he had lost over this moment in time, but he found no words with which to do so. He felt powerless and he didn’t quite like that feeling.

“What I am offering you, is a way out, a way for you and Lucrezia to be together, a way for your dreams to become a reality. What I am asking you, is to lay all your trust, your faith, your very life… in my hands. Then, and only then, can I offer you the world.”

It was overwhelming, and too much information at once, but Cesare felt his heart already aching to learn more, and despite it all, his lust had not diminished. The thought of his perfect angel, his deadly goddess, his Lucrezia turned into a monster of the night, with the same blood thirst as Micheletto… being by his side, for all eternity… 

“It cannot happen tonight! He said, as if speaking to himself. “Lucrezia... she wants a child…”

“Then give her one, Cesare Borgia! Let the angel of darkness impregnate the angel of light, fill her with your seed… Join me, Cesare! As a creature of the night, you will create a child within her womb that, will have all the powers you possess. But it must be tonight, brother, under the watchful eye of the full moon.”

Cesare’s heart was pounding in his chest. He could not believe this was actually happening. But it was happening, and the picture drawn up by Micheletto was far too tempting to ignore. They would be hunted, he knew that, he felt it in his soul, but they would be together... They would have a child! Lucrezia would have his child under her heart... The pros outweighing the cons.

The words came in a raw voice, raw from lust and anticipation, and fear and desire, all rolled into one.

“Do it!”

Micheletto got up again, looking at him, searching his face for any kind of doubt, and seemingly found none.

“I will suck your blood, brother, till you hover over the brink of death. I will take you to the edge, Cesare, I need your complete trust for this. And then, I will feed you my blood, fill you with life once more. You will be as I am, cursed to walk in darkness, feeding on the blood of humans, never to again see the sunlight… Is this what you want, Cesare Borgia?”

Did he trust Micheletto? Yes! With his life! That was what he had told the man, wasn't it? 'With my life, brother!' And oh, how those words now haunted him. But he took a deep breath and met the other man’s eyes with a determined look.

“Yes, Micheletto!”


End file.
